Infusion pump devices and systems are relatively well known in the medical arts, for use in delivering or dispensing an agent, such as insulin or another prescribed medication, to a patient. A typical infusion pump includes a pump drive system which typically includes a small motor and drive train components that convert rotational motor motion to a translational displacement of a plunger (or stopper) in a reservoir that delivers medication from the reservoir to the body of a user via a fluid path created between the reservoir and the body of a user. Use of infusion pump therapy has been increasing, especially for delivering insulin for diabetics. Continuous insulin infusion provides greater control of a patient with diabetes glucose levels, and hence, control schemes are being developed that allow insulin infusion pumps to monitor and regulate a user's blood glucose level in a substantially continuous and autonomous manner.
In practice, it is advisable for the infusion set being utilized with the infusion device to be changed or replaced periodically to prevent infection. To mitigate tissue resistance and maintain effectiveness of insulin absorption, it is also advisable to periodically change or vary the location where the infusion set is inserted into the body, also known as the insertion site. Failure to timely change the infusion set or the insertion site can have undesirable physiological consequences, such as a potential hyperglycemic event. Accordingly, patients have typically been instructed to replace infusion sets within a fixed period of time (e.g., every 2 to 3 days) that attempts to ensure preemptive replacement that provides a safety margin in advance of the time of when a particular infusion set at a particular insertion site is likely to lose effectiveness. Preemptively replacing an infusion set can be beneficial for safety purposes, but it may also result in some infusion sets being replaced prematurely when it could otherwise be desirable to maximize the lifetime of the infusion set. For example, patients who are traveling, have a limited supply of infusion sets on hand, do not have immediate access to an infusion set, or experiencing other extenuating circumstances may prefer to avoid having to replace an infusion set according to a fixed schedule.
Additionally, some patients may forget to replace or rotate their infusion set. While providing reminders based on a fixed period of time may be effective, some patients may disregard or ignore the messages based on a perception that the infusion set is still functioning normally. Accordingly, there is a need to prolong the usable lifetime of an infusion set while also ensuring that patients are notified in a timely manner before any adverse events.